Strange Days
by xaphanea
Summary: Fujin and Irvine suddenly discover eachother, and both Raijin and Zell are surprised at the sudden shows of emotion...


Author's Note: What is this called? A Fuvine... or an Irjin? No idea! Oh well, even if it doesn't have a cute name like that, still... enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Strange Days  
  
Raijin's eyes wandered as he noticed the brown coated cowboy entering the hallway. Fujin seemed to slow down her murderous pace a little, and Irvine stopped completely in front of them.  
"G'day." He drawled in his adorable accent, and Raijin swore he saw Fujin blush.  
"Hat." She simply said, making a gesture towards his head. Then she curled her fingers together and held up an a-ok sign. Raijin raised an eyebrow and then Irvine laughed, shooting her a sly smile and then heading past them towards the cafeteria. Fujin began walking again, but Raijin grabbed her arm tightly.  
"What was that, ya know?" He demanded.  
"What?" Fujin innocently inquired.  
"THAT!" Raijin pointed to Irvine's disappearing figure. "You never talk to Irvine, ya know, what the hell happened back there?" Fujin simply shrugged, and trotted away from him. "FU!" He cried, galloping after her like an excited puppy.  
  
"Irvine, what's up man?" Zell asked through a mouthful of hot dog. When Irvine didn't answer, Zell became worried. Irvine was always eager to tell about his day. "Irv?" He waved his hand in front of Irvine's dreamy face and finally snapped him back into reality. "Holy bud, thought I lost ya for a sec."  
"Sorry." Irvine shook his head clear. "What were you saying?"  
"I was just asking what's up." Zell shrugged. "What're you thinking about?" A smile crept across Irvine's lips.  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He pertly replied, and Zell's jaw dropped.  
"Something THAT important you have to tell me." He leaned forward towards Irvine, who pursed his lips in thought for a moment.  
"Maybe." He quietly said, cocking his head. "Maybe."  
  
"Fujin come on, ya know!" Raijin cried, begging cutely. "PLEEEEEEASE?!"  
"QUIET." Fujin sighed, and sat down on a bench, patting the spot beside her. "LOVE." Raijin shot her a blank look.  
"Love? That's heavy, ya know?"  
"Yes." Fujin rolled her eyes. "I know."  
  
"It's a chick, isn't it?" Zell paused from stuffing his face to inquire. "You found someone new?"  
"You could say that." Irvine nodded. "Only she's not new, she's been right there, all the time. I just never noticed her until recently." That caught Zell's full attention.  
"Dude who is it?" He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "It's not... Quistis..."  
"No." Irvine shook his head. "She was too smart for me. Didn't catch my charm."  
"Riiiight." Zell snorted. "Well, who is it?"  
"Fujin."  
Zell choked.  
  
Fujin began scribbling down on a piece of paper what she wanted to say. Raijin was just itching to know, and he wouldn't leave her alone. But, out of practise of speaking normally, Fujin was forced to write the entire thing down on paper.  
'I was walking near the lobby when I busted a student cheating at cards with a junior classman. He became terribly angry, and while the junior classman fled the student began getting violent. I tried to defend myself as best I could, but as we fought I was losing patience and strength. All of a sudden there was a gunshot and I turned to see that handsome cowboy with his gun extended. The student backed away fearfully, for Irvine had shot the weapon right out of his hand. The student ran, and Irvine helped me up. I didn't want to seem weak, so I shrugged him off rather quickly.'  
  
"Well, it's like this." Irvine began. "I heard a scream, and there was this soldier standing there beating up a silver haired woman in the lobby. Poor damsel. I decided to be the hero and I pulled out my gun, shooting at the fierce attacker quickly. He was so scared that he dropped his weapon and fell, backing up in panic. He begged forgiveness and then bolted. I leaned down and helped up the slender woman and she looked up at me, offering me a weak smile. I realized it was Fujin, but I had never really talked to her before. She looked so beautiful, except for a nasty bruise forming on her cheek. Her arm was cut too, so I offered to help get her cleaned up. She quickly obliged, and soon enough we were off to my place."  
"Yeah, right." Zell snorted. "Like Fujin would 'quickly oblige' to be helped."  
"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Irvine furrowed his brow.  
"Okay, okay."  
  
'He wanted to help me, and to humor him, I followed to his dorm room. It was a shabby little thing, I could tell he only used it for one thing. We sat down at a table in the corner and he took a cold cloth to a cut on my arm. It stung a little, but nothing I wasn't used to. After the bleeding had stopped, he paused to look at me. I returned it with a stone cold glare, to let him know he wasn't going to *win me over*. He kissed my cut, and I yanked my arm away from him, striding towards the door. He yelled that he wanted to take me to dinner, but I barely heard him.'  
  
"My room was so woman oriented, there were flowers everywhere, I was sure she'd like it. My dorm is a chick magnet. She came in and looked around, her jaw open in awe. I could tell she was impressed. I tugged on her arm and she came to my bed, sitting down on the edge of it. I went and quickly got a cold cloth with some antiseptic on it for her cut.  
'This might sting.' I warned her, and she nodded, biting her lip. Once the bleeding was stopped, we looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity and I knew sparks were going between us. It was like electricity. I leaned down and kissed the spot where she had been wounded, knowing it would do something for her. She gasped slightly, but then stood up.  
'Don't know.' She said to me, and I shook my head cooly, smiling at her.  
'I'm taking you out for dinner.' I told her, and she nodded, stumbling out of my dorm. I could tell she had the hots for me."  
"What?!" Zell crossed his arms. "I find this VERY hard to believe. That's not Fujin at ALL."  
"Well I'm not done yet."  
  
'Later on, I crossed him in the training center. We both seemed to be doing the very same thing, and he asked if he could train with me. Said he liked my style. I agreed hesitantly, but eventually we were doing pretty well as a team, we even took down a T-Rexaur.'  
"We took down a T-Rexaur once, ya know." Raijin skeptically put in.  
"DIFFERENT." Fujin snapped, then averted her eyes back to the paper.  
'It wasn't long before we sat down to rest, and he draped his arm around my shoulders. I was going to leave, but something told me to stay. He kissed me very lightly, as if I might break. Not that I would. Then he asked me to dinner, and I finally said yes.'  
"Well what happened, ya know?" Raijin inquired when Fujin set down the pen.  
"DINNER. TONIGHT." She replied pertly.  
"Wow. Irvine, ya know." Raijin shook his head. "Better be careful, ya know?"  
  
"Anyway, I crossed her in the training center a little while later, and she was battling just as if she had never gotten into that quarrel from before. She's strong, that one. So I asked if I could join her, and she nodded. We fought pretty well together, watched each other's backs. She was so beautiful, with her shuriken, it was amazing. When we sat down to rest, I pulled her close to me, and we kissed. But this wasn't like any girl I've ever kissed before... I was taking a chance when I did that, she could have castrated me."  
"You bet she could." Zell put in.  
"Afterwards, I confirmed that I would be picking her up tonight. She agreed." Irvine finished, leaning back. "Damn Zell, I've never felt anything like this before. This isn't a fling Zell... I think I love her."  
  
What really happened...  
  
"HEY. CHEAT." Fujin snapped, seeing a student with some cards in his sleeve. The junior classman he was playing against jumped up, angry.  
"You cheated?!" He wailed. "Give me back my Odin card!" He grabbed all the cards on the table and bolted away, much to the student's dismay.  
"Damn you disciplinary committee!" He turned on Fujin. "I was getting great cards there! You ruined my strategy!"  
"STRATEGY. BAH." Fujin waved him away, but he leapt on her. The two started scrapping it out, and eventually Fujin lay with her head leaning against the lobby wall as the student paused. She expected him to hit her more, but there was a crack and Fujin turned to see Irvine, gun extended. The student's eyes widened as he saw that his nunchaku had been shot across the hallway.  
"What the..." He began, and Irvine took a step towards him.  
"Get outta here." He drawled in his cowboy accent. The student, flustered, wasn't sure what to do, so he simply ran, not even bothering to pick up his fallen weapon. Irvine looked down at Fujin, who was scrambling to get to her feet. "You alright, miss?"  
"FINE." She quickly replied, not wanting to admit that her arm was painfully throbbing.  
"You sure? There's an awful lot of blood there on your arm." He furrowed his brow in concern. "Would you like some help?"  
"NO. FINE." Fujin shook her head again, and looked at the disappearing figure of her attacker. She felt weak for not standing up to him as much, but it hadn't been the best of days so far. She missed Seifer terribly, wished he would come back.  
"You look a little shaky." Irvine took her good arm in his, and before she could protest, he led her towards the dorms. When she didn't stop him, he figured that it was alright and she wasn't going to kill him. He opened his door and she stepped inside, eyes scanning over the room deftly. It wasn't too shabby, but it wasn't beautiful either. Cozy, at best. "You like something to drink?" Irvine inquired, and Fujin nodded quaintly.  
"THANKS." She stated, blushing. She took a seat on his couch, waiting patiently as he returned with a first aid kit and a glass of white wine for her. It must have been pure coincidence that he had given Fujin her favourite wine, she assured herself. It was exquisite. Her skin tingled at Irvine's touch as he examined her gash, running his fingers lightly over it and then dabbing with a cold cloth. Their eyes met, and he lowered his lips slowly to her wound. When the brushed her fair skin, Fujin jerked away, standing up abruptly.  
"I'm sorry..." Irvine apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to..."  
"VIOLATION." Fujin fumed, and blushed at the same time. She backed up against the door, ready to make an escape.  
"I'm really sorry Fujin... I didn't want to... I just..." He didn't finish, because she already had the door open. "Let me take you out!" He blurted, and she blushed even harder. With that, she left, no words, no nothing. Irvine watched her disappear quickly, and then shut the door. He cursed himself for moving in on her like that, but something drew him to her.  
  
Fujin muttered to herself as she flung her sharp weapon at a tentacled monster in the training center. She was having mixed emotions, and kept going through the scene in her head, trying to decide what she should have done. But nothing came to her, she wasn't used to these types of situations.  
"Fujin." Irvine's masculine voice spoke quietly behind her.  
"AWAY. ALONE." Fujin tried to sound firm, but her vocals failed her. She sounded like a weak little child, and she cursed herself for it.  
"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier... I didn't mean to push you like that, but I..." Irvine searched for the right words. "I felt something back there, and I just went with my instincts, you know?" Fujin couldn't help but nod. She felt the same way towards him, an unseen force drawing them together.  
"FIGHT." She stated.  
"With you?!" He choked.  
"NO. BESIDE." She quickly recovered, and he caught his breath.  
"Oh okay, you scared me for a second, darlin." Irvine drawled and they walked across the bridge, hearing a movement nearby. There was a flash of red as a huge dinosaur leapt in front of them. Fujin cast a Blizzaga right away, and that weakened it substantially. Irvine shot at it's right leg, disabling it to move rather quickly. They caught their breaths from the shock of the thing and then finished it off easily with a few more blows. After the carcass lay in the grass did they sit up on a small cliff to rest. Fujin brushed off her light garments and coughed sullenly. Irvine was at a loss for words, and Fujin knew exactly what he wanted. Because she wanted it too.  
She threw her arms around his neck and dragged him in for a passionate kiss that lasted an eternity for the both of them. When they pulled away, breathing heavily, Irvine shot her a sexy smile.  
"Can I take you to dinner?" He asked, shyer this time.  
"AFFIRMITVE." Fujin stated, and the two of them shared a hearty laugh.  
  
END 


End file.
